Survivor-Chan
NOTICE: As FNaY2, 3 and 4 haven't been developed yet, this article only contains information about FNaY 1. Survivor-Chan is the player character of the fangame Five Nights At Yandere's (FNaY). She is a new student who does not know much about the school or it's students, which causes her a lot of problems. Appearance Survivor-Chan has long twintails that are red at the top and cyan at the bottom, in a gradient. One eye is red, the other is cyan. Because the game takes place during winter break, she is wearing a gray beanie. Personality Survivor-Chan is a new student who is ditzy and does not know much about the school yet, these two traits are what got her into this mess in the first place. Furthermore, she likes music. Yan-Chan was able to lure her into a private place because Survivor-Chan is inattentive, so her music case was stolen. Backstory During the first week of her transfer (right before winter break), Survivor-Chan has incurred the wrath of several of the most dangerous students. She peeked into Info-Chan's room, and now knows who she is. Her ditziness became a constant annoyance to Nemesis, who has no problem murdering annoying students. A student named Ino Sentu is also mad at her. But worst of all, she has a crush on Senpai, greatly angering Yan-Chan. On Monday the next week, she "loses" her instrument case. Yan-Chan finds it and tells Survivor-Chan where it is. When she finally gets there, she proceeds to tranquilize her. But it turns out that Yan-Chan couldn't bring her home because she had her parents unexpectedly visit. So, Survivor-Chan wakes up in the instrument case around 11PM and gets out. When she hears Yan-Chan and a few others talking on the first floor, she retreats to the rooftop. It just happens to be that there is a security camera extension being built there. Relationships Senpai Survivor-Chan has a crush on Senpai. Parents She has a pretty good relationship with her parents. Other Students Survivor-Chan is not really known by anyone, because she is new. However, she has incurred the wrath of Yan-Chan, Nemesis, Info-Chan, and a student named Ino Sentu. Phantom Girl Not a very important student, but she records a message for Survivor-Chan on Night 5, in an attempt to warn her. She is actually trying to help by telling her to leave, not aware of the fact that Survivor-Chan can't leave. Midori Gurin The equivalent of Phone Guy. She calls Yandere-Chan and gives information. Plotline On Night One, Midori confirms Survivor-Chan's worst suspicion: Yan-Chan and the others are tag-teaming with the intent to kill her. She can't leave until Yan-Chan leaves for vacation on Saturday, because if she did, then Yan-Chan would kill her. On Night 4, Yan-Chan tries to kill Midori as she is recording the message, but she survives. After that, you don't get called by Midori anymore, presumably because she's on vacation. On Night 6, she has to spend another night, because everyone got snowed in. This happens again on Night 7. Finally, on Monday the next morning, she is able to leave. Trivia * Survivor-Chan's real name is Maiku Shimiditu. ** A reference to Mike Schmidt, the name of the nightguard in FNaF 1. * Yan-Chan most likely tried to kill Midori because she was helping Survivor-Chan.